¡Porque esto es una apuesta!
by Ma01
Summary: Porque todo fue una apuesta, desde el primer momento. Si se acostaba con Hinata, la santa y dulce Hinata, el abría ganado. – Tienes un mes, si llegas a desvirginarla antes del cinco de enero, tu abras ganado.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Soy nuevecilla en esta página y esto de escribir es prácticamente nuevo para mi ;w;! Espero que no esté muy feo. Y, cualquier cosa pueden decirmela, me será de mucha utilidad ^^ especialmente si son consejos!**

* * *

**Aquel frio helaba** hasta los huesos y Naruto Uzumaki se estremeció al sentir el viento que golpeaba sobre su mejilla y entraba fugitivamente por la ventana de su habitación. Tomó de las sabanas y cubrió lo mejor posible su desnudo cuerpo, mientras se preguntaba porque rayos la había dejado abierta. La joven, quien lo acompañaba, jaló de la única frazada que cubría a ambos y se tapó completamente. – Hmm.. – murmuró con molestia, moviéndose en busca de calor, dejando completamente al descubierto la piel desnuda del rubio.

Naruto volvió a temblar; el frio comenzaba a tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, de una manera cruel y veloz. Abrió perezosamente los ojos y volvió a jalar de la sabana, peleando por esta con la joven.

– ¡Naruta, ya! – exclamó ella con furia, levantándose rápidamente, como si se hubiera despabilado. – ¡Búscate la tuya! – y finalmente se posicionó del objeto, recostándose nuevamente, dándole la espalda _"¡Pero si es mía!" _pensó él en respuesta y la dejó ser. Posiblemente era mejor no discutir, Sakura era realmente terca y malhumorada por las mañanas.

Miró al reloj, indicaban las 6:45 am. La luz, que entraba al cuarto, reafirmaba la hora, al igual que el trinar de las aves revoloteando. Se levantó de la cama, tocó con pereza su rostro, buscando despertarse completamente y luego se dirigió hacía la ventana, cerrándola sin pensarlo dos veces.

Su cuerpo se hallaba completamente desnudo y no había sentido ni una pisca de vergüenza de solo imaginar a sus vecinos verle el trasero.. u otras cosas. La noche anterior había tenido sexo, uno de los sexos mas ardientes y desenfrenados que jamás había experimentado. Sakura y él habían sido amigos desde el primer año de bachillerato. Se habían conocido en una fiesta que había organizado el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi.

Fue hace aproximadamente dos años cuando todo comenzó a cambiar. Sakura había estado enamorada de Sasuke desde el primer día que lo conoció y jamás lo había negado. Un sábado por la noche habían salido a tomar. Era su tradición, algo que practicaban desde su primer año de universidad. Comenzaron como de costumbre. Y, fue luego cuando ella empezó ha hablar sobre Sasuke y a beber más y más… las horas pasaron rápidamente y cuando dieron las dos de la mañana, Sakura ya se hallaba completamente ebria y llorando fuertemente en los brazos de Naruto.

Aquella fue la primera vez que tuvieron sexo, fue algo que sucedió sin pensar. Sakura, quien se encontraba llorando, le preguntó si era bonita, le demandó la razón por la que Sasuke había comenzado a salir con alguien mas y…sucedió.

Ya no eran simples amigos, pero tampoco eran novios, eran como una especie de amigos con derecho. Él era prácticamente la puta que consolaba a su amiga. La amiga de la cual se encontraba enamorado, la única persona que le gustaba desde hace 7 años.

_"Mejor me voy a bañar",_ pensó. Algo raro de él, por haber madrugado. Se dirigió hacia el baño y se dio una rápida ducha, saliendo sin camisa y en bóxers. Para su sorpresa, Sakura ya se había levantado y puesto su ropa interior: una lencería de encaje negra.

– No pensé encontrarte despierta a estas horas – comentó el rubio, acercándose a ella, secando sus mojados cabellos con una toalla. Se inclino, con la intención de besarla. Sakura se apartó.

– Es tarde y tal vez él este despierto. Yo… – guardó silencio, sintiendo la confusa mirada de Naruto. La pelirrosada se abrochó rápidamente la blusa y se puso la falda. Miró hacia el reloj, que ya marcaban las 7 con tres – ¡Necesito irme!

– ¿A que te refieres…? ¿Él? ¿Quién es él? – preguntó desconcertado, posiblemente estaba imaginando. Eso quería creer. Tal vez esa persona, a la que ella se refería, era su padre –. Sakura…

La joven Haruno lo miró fijamente a los ojos y comenzó a reír nerviosamente – Deja de hacer eso, Naruto. Suenas como si fueras mi esposo, como si te perteneciera – y volvió a mirar hacia el reloj – ¡Maldición, maldición! ¿Y mis zapatos? ¿Dónde rayos están mis zapatos? – buscaba por toda la habitación, para finalmente encontrarlos bajo la cama.

– Pero somos algo, ¿no? – Por alguna razón el corazón comenzaba a dolerle, como si se lo estuvieran estrujando

– ¿P-pero que barbaridades estas diciendo…? – volvió a mirarlo, riendo a su vez. Era una fusión de nerviosismo y pena la que sentía. Por alguna extraña razón – Claro, somos amigos

Naruto desvió la mirada, dolido.

Silencio, completo silencio.

– ¡Oh mi Dios! – Calló en cuenta de la situación – ¿A-acaso tu…

El rubio se sonrojó, aquella acción fue mas que suficiente para responder a su pregunta. Ella se tapó la boca, sorprendida.

– Tu me quieres, ¿Sakura-chan? – así es como le llamaba antes, había dejado de hacerlo hace dos años.

– ¡Santo cielo! – expresó estupefacta – P-perdoname… ¡N-no sabía que así te sentías! ¿P-p-porque nunca me dijiste? ¡¿Por qué lo ocultaste por tanto tiempo?! ¡Por el amor de Dios, Naruto!

– No quería hacerte sentir incomoda

Volvió a taparse la boca – ¿Sabes lo que te he hecho?

Y finalmente comenzó a llorar, debido a la inmensa pena que experimentaba. Su rostro se encontraba rojo y le costaba un trabajo inmenso articular palabra alguna. Se sentó en una de las esquina de la cama, luego de tranquilizarse.

- Sasuke y yo… nos volvimos a encontrar, hace dos meses y comenzamos a salir. Desde hace tres semanas compartimos apartamento. Pero el no quería hacerlo, ya sabes.. "hacerlo" y yo estaba desesperada y por eso.. eso por eso que… – volvió a soltarse en lagrimas. – N-no era mi intención, Naruto ¡lo juro! Lo amo. No entiendo que pasó, no debimos.. p-pero tu tienes estos sentimientos y-y yo…

Naruto abrió la boca. Todo este tiempo ella había estado soltera, porque desde un principio estuvo enamorada de Sasuke. Siempre fue así y eso nunca iba a cambiar. A pesar de ello, él tenía esperanza. Tenía esperanza que ese momento de intimidad que compartían significara algo para ella, algo mas que simples caricias, algo mas que un simple momento de diversión.

Cada vez más y más esos sentimientos que tenía por Sakura se fueron creciendo. Había dejado de pensar que solo se acostaban por ser amigos con derecho. Él no hacia sexo, le hacía el amor, todas las noches que pasaban juntos. Y se había jurado que no se acostaría con Sakura si ella comenzaba a salir con alguien, porque la respetaba y la amaba.

Todo ahora tenía sentido, hace dos meses Sakura dejó de buscarlo. Pero la noche anterior, cuando se encontraron y se pusieron ha hablar mientras bebían café y comían pastelillos de chocolate. Las cosas comenzaron nuevamente a prenderse.

– Te quiero, Naruto. ¡Enserio lo hago! Pero, no como quiero a Sasuke… – tomó un bocado de aire, apartando la mirada – Pensaba decirte, ayer. Por eso te cité. Esto fue un error, siempre fue un error, desde hace dos años.

– ¿…a dónde quieres llegar?

– Creo que… deberíamos de dejar de hacer esto. Por tu bien, mas que por el mío. Perdóname, por favor, perdóname.

•••••  
**  
– ¿Acaso sabes lo** tan patético que te vez? – habló Kankuro, mirando fijamente a su amigo, quien se encontraba recostado sobre el mostrador. Él trabajaba como encargado de caja en la cafetería de su familia. Naruto era cliente frecuente, todas las tardes iba a tomar café y comer panecillos, por ello se habían vuelto grandes amigos.

– ¡Déjame en paz! Sabía que este día llegaría, seguramente Sakura no volverá a dirigirme la palabra en toda su vida – se lamentó, escondiendo su rostro. Su amigo, suspiró con cansancio. – ¡Dame una cerveza! ¡Necesito una cerveza!

– ¡No vendemos cerveza, idiota!

Naruto chilló. Llevaba, aproximadamente, tres días así. Todas las noches salía a tomar, regresaba ebrio a su apartamento, con la ayuda de Kankuro y Shikamaru, y finalmente se quedaba dormido, para luego, despertarse tarde y hacer lo mismo que el día anterior.

Se encontraba despeinado, sus cabellos rebeldes y tiesos. Un rostro sin rasurar. Camisa mal abotonada, un pantalón viejo y unas chanclas hipiosas.

– ¡Apestas! Sin ofender, pero ahuyentas a mis clientes. Pareces un vago

– Gracias

Kankuro rodó los ojos y se dirigió a limpiar una mesa, que acababa de desocuparse por una dulce viejita.

– ¿Pero cuál es el problema? Solo consigue a otra mujer, una puta, una gata. ¡Yo que se! No es tan difícil – comentó Temari, hermana mayor de Kankuro, metiéndose a la conversación.

– ¿Sabes lo tan irónico que se escucha que una mujer diga eso? – respondió Shikamaru, para luego cruzarse de brazos y expresar finalmente su típico _"Pero que aburrido"_

Shikamaru y Temari eran novios desde que todos tienen memoria. Hacían una pareja extraña a primera vista, aunque curiosonamente eran sumamente parecidos y encajaban a la perfección. La joven, a sus 26 años, se encontraba en su primer embarazo, atravesando por el cuarto mes. Por supuesto, esto había sido el resultado de un mero descuido.

– Hay que admitirlo, Sakura no es para tanto. Es plana, fea y frentona

– ¡Sakura es hermosa en todos los aspectos! Tu no entiendes que es la perfección ¡Sientes envidia de ella! – soltó acusadoramente Naruto, defendiendo a la mujer que prácticamente le había roto el corazón hace menos de cinco días.

Temari cerró los puños, queriendo estrangularlo y matarlo vilmente con la mirada. Shikamaru la detuvo, antes de que cometiera una estupidez.

– Hombre, creo que ella tiene razón. Deberías de olvidar a Sakura. Solo te sentirás mas miserable pensando en ella. Consíguete a alguien mas

– ¿Conseguirme a alguien mas? ¡¿Cómo pretendes que consiga a alguien mas?! Moriré solo y viviré con muchos gatos, ¡¿acaso no comprendes que el amor de mi vida está con otro hombre?!

– ¡Rayos, Naruto! ¡Pon de tu parte, ¿quieres?! ¡Te la vives rodeado de mujeres! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta o te haces el tonto? – y Kankuro empezó a señalar a todas las mujeres que consideraba atractivitas. Contó tres, pero ninguna logró impresionar al rubio. – ¿Qué tal ella? Tiene grand-.. ¡Wooow!

Y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde el lo hacía. Justo en ese momento, acaba de entrar una hermosa joven. Sus largos y sedosos cabellos, se movían perfecta y estéticamente con el aire, su rostro era fino y su piel tan blanca y cuidada como el de una muñeca de porcelana. Además de unos enorme e impresionantes ojos color perla, que podían atravesar y penetrarte hasta llegar a tu alma.

Naruto, por un instante, sintió que todo a su alrededor se esfumaba. Solo existían él y ella. El tiempo se detuvo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte rojo que sería excesivamente difícil de ocultar.

– Vaya, vaya… ¿te gusta lo que vez? – su pequeña nubecita de fantasías fue reventada por uno de sus amigos. Todos lo miraban pícaramente.

– P-por supuesto.. es linda – volvió a mirar a Hinata; se había sentado con las dos personas con quien llegó acompañada. Uno era un chavo, con el cabello castaño y revuelto y unas extrañas marcas rojas en el rostro. Naruto se preguntó si aquel era su novio. A un lado de él se encontraba la otra joven, tenía enormes ojos marrones, cabello largo y recogido en dos moños.

– ¿Linda, solo linda? ¡Es perfecta!

Y así era, ella era simplemente perfecta, como si la hubieran sacado de una especie de libro, revista o de la televisión. Era realmente inusual encontrarse a una mujer como ella.

– Aunque.. lo siento si los desilusiono pero… – expresó de repente Temari. –Véanla bien, ¿qué clase de uniforme es ese? Parece una monja, como si fuera la hija de Dios

– Deja en paz a la pobre mocosa – exclamó su novio con aburrimiento.

Pero, efectivamente, la rubia tenia toda la razón. Hinata parecía como una especie de monja. Asistía a un colegio religioso, mixto y privado, que se encontraba a las afueras de la cuidad, en una colina. Su uniforme consistía en una blusa blanca, una enorme y larga falda gris oscuro, que le cubría todo menos los tobillos. Leggins negros y unos zapatos sin tacón del mismo calor. Además, cargaba con dos collares, en forma de cruz y la otra con una foto de la cara de Jesus. Era mas que claro el aire angelical de la joven.

– Parece una freak religiosa – dijo Kankuro, como si estuviera pasando por un escalofrió.

Así era, Hinata pertenecía a una familia excesivamente religiosa. Su padre era arquitecto, pero un muy fuerte creyente y participe, y su madre una simple ama de casa. La mujer nunca pudo llegar a embarazarse, por lo que recurrieron a la adopción. Así que, la familia consistía en la feliz pareja y los tres hijos. Neji, era el mayor, Kiba, el del medio y Hinata, la mejor.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó uno de ellos, con curiosidad.

– ¡El anillo, vean el anillo! – Y todos los hicieron, en su dedo anular, se encontraba un anillo plateado, con un gravado que era difícil de leer, debido a la distancia. El chico castaño, de marcas rojas en el rostro, quien acompañaba a la joven, también poseía uno igual.

– .. ¿anillos de compromiso? – preguntó Naruto.

– ¡Por supuesto que no, tonto! Mira bien, dice: "Love Waits" ¿Sabes lo que significa? – él parpadeo sin entender y luego negó con la cabeza, mientras mentalmente la acusaba por, al parecer, querer avergonzarlo debido a su nulo conocimiento en el idioma inglés. _  
_  
– Un anillo de castidad – soltó de repente Shino, hablando por primera vez. Se encontraba un poco mas apartado de los demás, tomando su distancia, estando tan silencioso como siempre. Frente a él se encontraba una tasa de capuchino y un libro sobre insectos. Él había asistido a la misma universidad que Naruto y era un recién egresado de la carrera de entomología.

Kankuro soltó un chiflido, mientras miraba detenidamente a ambos jóvenes. – No sabía que aun existían. Recuerdo que tu tenias uno, Temari – todos la voltearon a ver, la mayoría sorprendidos –. ¿A que edad lo dejaste de usar, 11 años?

– 15, para tu información – le corrigió. A esa edad había comenzado a salir con Shikamaru y ambos habían perdido la virginidad entregándose el uno al otro. La mayoría seguía mirándola sorprendidos – ¡Agh! ¡Olvídenlo!

– ¿Sabes lo que significa esto, Naruto?

– Ah.. hm.. ¿si?

–¡Acabas de ganarte la lotería, zopenco! – Kankuro pasó su hombro por la nuca del rubio. Permanecía sonriente y lo miraba con picares –. ¡Una virgensita! ¡Es realmente difícil encontrarse a una en estos tiempos!

– Pero que aburrido – exclamó Shikamaru – Ya no quiero seguir escuchando esto, no me gusta el rumbo que está tomando. Saldré a caminar – se rasco la cabeza y salió por la puerta del local y puso a fumar en la calle.

– Gallina – susurró Kankuro.

– Hmm... esto, ¿podría atendernos? – una voz sorprendió a todos, se sobresaltaron y luego se giraron, encontrándose con los tres jóvenes. _"¿cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?" _pensó Naruto, ojala no los hubieran escuchado. Por un segundo, su mirada y la de aquella encantadora pelimorada se cruzaron. Ella se sonrojo, la desvió rápidamente y su posicionó detrás de su amiga, como si buscara protección.

– ¡Oh!, ¿se les ofrece algo? Discúlpenme tanto por tenerlos esperando – respondió con educación.

– Por supuesto – decía la misma chica. Ella, a pesar de poseer el mismo uniforme que Hinata y un anillo, no tenía ese aire angelical y celestial como el de su amiga. Parecía ser una persona mucho mas abierta y a su vez, atrevida –. Un frappucino de mocha, chico – sacó de una bolsa su billetera y la abrió.

– Serían cuatro dólares – Ella le entregó un billete de 10 y Kankuro le entregó el cambio –. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó, sacando un vaso de plástico chico, de esos que se usan, para luego tomar un plumón negro.

– Tenten

Respondía ella, Kankuro apuntó rápidamente y le dio el vaso a su compañero para que así prepara el pedido. Luego atendió a Kiba, el joven ordenó dos muffins de plátano, un café con leche y finalmente se alejó para esperar su bebida.

– Y a ti, ¿qué se te ofrece? – todos centraron su atención en la joven y hermosa chica, quien miraba casi con temor al encargado de caja, sus ojos reflejaban una desbordante cantidad de nerviosismo.

– Y-yo.. hm..q-quiero – se ruborizó, percibiendo la atención de todos. No le gustaba que la miraran tanto, la ponía nerviosa. Además, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con un varón. Su círculo de amigos era extremadamente pequeño, en este solo incluían mujeres. Los únicos hombres con quien hablaba eran los de su familia – u-un... c-chocolate caliente.. – murmuró lo ultimo, nadie pudo entender lo que dijo.

– Disculpa, ¿podrías repartirlo?

– Y-y-yo.. a-ah.. – las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y las manos a sudar. La vergüenza se apoderaba de ella. Abría la boca, pero de esta no salía ni una sola palabra.

– Quiere un chocolate caliente y su nombre es Hinata – respondió su amiga, notando como se comenzaba a hiperventilar la pobre chica. _"Hinata es un nombre hermoso" _pensaba Naruto. Tenten le entregó rápidamente un billete a Kankuro y ayudó a la Hinata, quien permanecía inmóvil y sonrojada, a llegar a la mesa donde anteriormente se habían sentado. – Yo recibiré su bebida – y finalmente se fue a sentar con ella y Kiba.

– Woow eso fue…

– …patético – terminó la frase su hermana y volteó a ver al rubio –. Suerte tratando de coquetear con ella, Naruto

– ¡No pensaba coquetear con ella! Sakura me necesita, bueno… no me necesita, pero.. yo si a ella..

– Eso… sonó aun mas patético – volvió a decir la chica.

– Creo que tienes miedo de coquetear con esta chica Hinata, sabes que no tienes oportunidad – decía Kankuro, mirando detenidamente a la joven que actualmente recibía su bebida y comenzaba a tomarla, con tanta delicadeza.

– ¡No tengo miedo! ¡Y claro que tengo oportunidad! – Si, era muy fácil hacerlo hablar –. Yo soy todo un tigre, grrr!

– No puedes, estas tan concentrado con Sakura que-

– ¡Claro que puedo! ¡Yo puedo con todo!

– No, claro que no

– Si, que s-

– ¡Okay, ya! – intervino la rubia, ambos se sobresaltaron – ¿Por qué no… – y luego en su rostro se dibujo una felina y malvada sonrisa – … hacen una apuesta?

– ¡Perfecto! – exclamó su hermano y se detuvo, mientras pensaba detenidamente que decir y que palabras usar – Tienes un mes, si llegas a desvirginarla antes del cinco de enero, tu abras ganado.

– ¡Kankuro! ¡¿Pero que-

– Y… trae el anillo. Su anillo de castidad. ¿Pretendes que te creamos sin alguna prueba?

– Bien, ¿qué opinas, aceptas?

– ¿Qué? ¡No! – todos lo miraron extrañado. Hace menos de un minuto decía que él podía hacer todo y, ahora se negaba. – ¡No puedo hacerle eso! ¿Q-que pasa si se enamora? ¡E-estaría haciendo lo mismo qu-

– Sin ofender, Naruto.. pero no eres muy atractivo – respondió la joven, encogiendo los hombros. – Dudo que se enamore. Es solo es sexo, no necesariamente deben de haber sentimientos involucrados. Además, necesitas distraerte un poco y olvidar a Sakura.  
_  
_El rubio comenzó a recordar su primera vez. Sakura jamás le tomó importancia a las acciones que hacían. Tal vez, ella tenía razón. No todas las mujeres eran iguales, pero.. ¿qué probabilidad había que esta chica Hinata se enamorara? ¿En un mes? Era prácticamente imposible y mas de un completo desconocido. Y si fallaba no pasaría nada, ¿cierto? Bueno, solo burlas.

– Y… ¿qué ganaría?

– Hm.. buena pregunta – se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. – 600 dólares, ¿qué opinas? ¡ah! ¡Y todo el ramen que quieras, por una tarde!

La boca de Naruto se empezó a hacer boca, amaba esos fideos. Se imaginó por un minuto unos veinte platos completamente llenos de ramen. El caldo caliente, totalmente apetitoso, recién hechesitos…

– ¿Trato?

– ¡Oh si, papá! ¡Trato!

Y chocaron las manos.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holis! :D Feliz navidad y año nuevo. Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en estos días c:**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me pusieron muy felices ;A; No esperaba más de 5. Así que me sorprendí ;w; Quería actualizar antes... pero he estado algo ocupada. Ya saben, muchas cenas, posadas, fiestas etc. Mis padres me traen por todas partes T3T**

* * *

**Las noches eran**, normalmente frías. El clima había cambiado desde principios de Noviembre y la entrada del Frente Frio número doce, generaba un descenso sensible de temperatura. Los efectos de esta onda gélida se resentía en la mayor parte del país.

Los tres jóvenes, deambulaban por las calles. Habían permanecido en el local algunas cuantas horas, hablando entre ellos. El tiempo pasó volando y sin darse cuenta, oscureció.

– No puedo creer que estoy viendo mi aliento – exclamó Kiba, mientras se abrigaba lo mejor posible con un viejo y desteñido suéter. Aquellas palabras fueron más para él que para sus acompañantes, sin embargo, Tenten asintió con la cabeza. El joven castaño frotó sus descubiertas manos, buscando proporcionarse calor. – ¡Maldita sea! ¡Condenado frio de mierda!

Hinata lo miró asombrada y, a su vez, asustada. Sus padres adoptivos eran personas muy disciplinadas, desde jóvenes los habían educado rigurosamente. Para ellos, existían palabras "buenas" y algunas "malas" que no debían decir. Kiba no dijo nada bonito, si sus padres lo hubieran escuchado, ya lo habrían reñido y otorgado un severo castigo.

– K-kiba, esas palabras. No deberías...

Él volteó a verla a los ojos. Hinata había sonado tal como Neji, el hermano mayor, aunque él si lo hubiera regañado. En un principio la miraba con el seño fruncido, después se sonrojó y terminó desviando la mirada.

Hinata tenía los ojos mas preciosos que conocía, eran como dos grandes y brillantes perlas con luz propia.

– Perdona

Aquello no era normal y lo sabía perfectamente. Había comenzado a sentir cosas extrañas por ella desde principio de año. Sabía que estaba mal y, a pesar de ello, no podía deshacerse de dichos sentimientos. Hinata era su hermana. No de sangre, pero era su hermana.

Sorprendido, notó como Hinata temblaba. Parecía pálida y con la nariz roja.

– Toma mi suéter

– Pero te estás congelando…

– No es nada. Estaba exagerando, no hace tanto frío – aquello había sido una mentira. Por supuesto que no estaba exagerando.

– Gracias – dijo la joven, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sonriendo tímidamente, se puso la prenda.

El rojo, que adornada las mejillas del castaño, incrementó y bobamente jugueteó con sus propios cabellos.

Tenten soltó una risa, divertida ante el espectáculo, luego se estremeció. El viento comenzaba a soplar fuertemente.

– ¿Podemos apurarnos? ¡Me muero del frio! ¡Juro que terminaré congelada si no nos apresuramos!

Kiba se sobresaltó y soltando un sonido con la garganta, siguió caminando. Su paso era un poco más veloz que el de ellas. El joven castaño solo quería apurarse y llegar a casa.

– ¡Hey, Romeo! ¿Por qué tan rápido? ¿Pretendes dejar a estas pobres e inocentes jovencitas solas? – soltó Tenten con diversión, refiriéndose a ella misma.

Él volteó a verla. La cara que mostraba en esos momentos era todo un poema. Se podía ver claramente lo avergonzado que se sentía ante el apodo que le otorgó su amiga.

– ¿Romeo? ¿Por qué Romeo? ¡¿Desde cuando me llamas Romeo? ¡No soy un Romeo!

– ¡Ohhh si, claaaro! ¿Pero que barbaridades digo? ¡por supuesto que no lo eres! – aquello lo había dicho con una clara huella de sarcasmo.

– Espera… ¿estas siendo sarcástica?

– ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? ¿Sarcástica yo? – y le sonrió pícaramente. Ella era muy lista y Kiba muy fácil de leer. No era una sorpresa que supiera sobre los sentimientos del castaños desde hace meses. Iba a agregar algo más cuando su celular vibró. Lo llevaba en el bolsillo de la falda.

Miró la pantalla. Tenía 15 llamadas perdidas, 3 mensaje y todos eran de Neji. Era realmente extraño que él la buscaba. De hecho, era la primera vez que lo hacia. Tenten lo miró extrañada y luego se ruborizó.

El primer mensaje se lo había mandado a las 7, casi 8 Ella se lamentó por no haber estado al pendiente de su celular antes:

_5/12 a las 19:52_  
_¿Dónde estas? _

Su rubor incrementó. ¿Por qué la estaba buscando? Abrió el siguiente, mientras pensaba en un y mil teorías:

_5/12 a las 20:38_  
_¿A dónde te llevaste a Hinata y Kiba?. Mis padres los están buscando como unos loco! ¿Acaso no sabes la hora que es? Es sorprendente lo vaga e irresponsable que eres. Pensaron que estarían en tu casa. _

La sonrisa que anteriormente estaba plasmada en sus labios, desapareció. Parpadeó varias veces, leyendo una y otra vez, deseando que aquellas palabras, frías y muy propias de él, no fueran verdad. ¿Acaso así la veía, como una persona vaga e irresponsable?

1, 2, 3… Asimiló la situación.

¿Buscar, los estaban buscando?

Cierto, Hinata y Kiba supuestamente veían regresar antes de que oscureciera. A los tres se les había olvidado. Neji estaba en lo correcto. Jamás avisaron que saldrían y tampoco pensaron que tardarían tanto.

Tragó saliva y finalmente leyó el mensaje que acababa de recibir:

_5/12 a las 21:17_  
_¿Donde se encuentran en estos momentos? Iré a recogerlos, ni se te ocurra llevarlos a otro sitio. _

Contestó, guardó el celular para finalmente suspirar con cansancio.

– ¿Estas bien, que pasa? – preguntó Hinata, notando que algo estaba mal.

– Estoy bien, no tengo nada. Neji me envió un mensaje, vendrá a recogernos. Sus padres están preocupados porque no han llegado.

Hinata abrió sus ojos como plato y se llevó una de sus manos a la boca, reflejando en su rostro un semblante de preocupación. Kiba no tardó en hacer algo parecido.

Se quedaron parados en aquel sitio por unos cuantos minutos, temblando del frio, hasta que visualizaron una camioneta Jeep roja. Neji estaba al volante, tenia muy bien puesto su cinturón de seguridad y una cara de muy pocos amigos. Los tres se subieron al auto. Kiba se puso de copiloto y ambas chicas se sentaron atrás.

Durante la trayectoria, el silencio resultó incomodo, absolutamente todos permanecían callados. Neji comenzó a hablar:

– ¿Dónde rayos estaban y por qué no contestaron el celular?

– Fuimos a una cafetería, los invité saliendo de la escuela – habló Tenten recibiendo una mirada fulminante del mayor de los hermanos que fue reflejada gracias al espejo retrovisor interior. Ella calló y desvió la mirada.

– ¿Porque no avisaron que saldrían? Mis padres creían que estarían en tu casa, Tenten. No llegaban y cuando fueron a recogerlos y vieron que en realidad no estaban ahí, se alteraron.

– N-Neji… Tenten no tiene la culpa. Si, ella nos invitó pero todos quisimos ir. No lo pensamos, no creímos que esto pasaría – defendió a su amiga – Se me olvidó el cargador en casa, n-no tenía batería en el celular… – respondió tímidamente, Neji tenía un don para ponerla nerviosa. Le daba mucho miedo cuando estaba enojado. Temía decir algo que no fuera correcto y él la terminaría riñendo.

– No lo creían, pero sucedió. – respondió seriamente, su voz era fría y dura – ¿Y tu, Kiba? ¿Por qué no contestaste?

El castaño se sobresalto y sonrió nerviosamente. – Yo, Hm… – desvió la mirada – Akamaru lo mordió la semana pasada, estábamos jugando con su pelotita nueva y.. – sintió una pesada mirada de desaprobación – Ya no sirve – resumió finalmente, con rapidez.

Neji soltó un gruñido.

– Nuestros padre están muy enojados, ¿entienden la situación, cierto? Saben perfectamente que no pueden llegar tarde a la casa y menos escaparse.

– No nos escapamos

– No importa, es prácticamente lo mismo. Salir sin sus permisos, no avisarles a donde irían. No pueden romper las reglas. O sino.. – su mirada se volvió airada y distante. Apretó fuertemente el volante.

Hinata, quien se mantenía callada, comenzó a temblar, sintiendo un escalofrió. Sus manos, que comenzaban a ponerse sudorosas y sus ojos, que experimentaban una mezcla de temer y espanto, le daban a entender a Tenten su estado de animo.

La joven castaña, por otra parte, miraba con pena a ambos hermanos. Sintiendo incomoda ante la situación – Todo va a estar bien, yo estoy contigo – le susurró a su amiga. Hinata asintió tímidamente.

– Son unos exagerados… – soltó de repente Kiba, con voz baja. Él sabía que estaba igual o peor que su hermana, reconocía lo asustado que realmente se sentía. Pocas ganas le faltaban de salir del coche e irse corriendo. Pero claro, eso le causaría muchos problemas.

– Deberían ser más consientes de sus acciones. Saben perfectamente lo que está bien y lo que está mal – Y cuando dijo eso, estacionó el auto en la cochera. Lo apagó y se mantuvo en su asiento, de brazos cruzados.

Kiba fue el primero en salir, con el estómago revuelto y las piernas temblando. Hinata abrió la puerta. _"Tu puedes" _pensó la joven, saliendo. Tenten, con la intención de seguirla, fue detenida por Neji.

Intercambió una rápida mirada con Hinata, le asintió con la cabeza y luego cerró la puerta del coche. Permanecieron en silencio, hasta que el joven tomó la palabra:

– ¿Pretendes que crea que se quedaron toda una tarde completa en una cafetería?

– ¿Por qué debería de mentirte? ¡Por supuesto que estuvimos ahí! El tiempo se nos fue de la manos ¡No era nuestra intención!

– Pero sabes perfectamente que ellos deben llegar a cierta hora. ¿Sabes lo histérica que se puso mi madre cuando dos de sus hijos no llegaron a cenar? ¡Por lo menos hubieras avisado! ¡Llevan una hora buscándolos! ¿Cuál es tu intención, dañarlos, hacer que se metan en problemas? – Neji parecía enfurecido y en realidad, lo estaba.

– ¿Dañarlos? ¡¿Acaso estas loco?! ¡Los adoro, jamás podría dañarlos! Hinata es mi mejor amiga y Kiba.. bueno, no se que es Kiba, pero también lo quiero.

– ¿Y como explicas lo de hace un año?

– ¡Eso fue un accidente! N-no era mi intención… – y calló. No sabía realmente que palabras usar. No sabía como defenderse o que decir. Porque una muy grande parte en su interior, reconocía que Neji tenía toda la razón.

– ¡Si realmente los quisieras no les harías hacer cosas que sabes perfectamente que no deben de hacer!

Aquello de hace un año había sido su culpa y Hinata salió gravemente herida. Neji la había defendido y se echó absolutamente toda la culpa; pasó la mayor parte de sus vacaciones sin salir de casa y cuando finalmente lo hizo, a principios de Agosto, apareció con una extraña marca en la frente y una mirada entristecida. Tenten pasó meses completos sintiéndose responsable por todo ello.

– ¡Realmente no era mi intención! ¡Lo juro! N-no debiste de haberme defendido, no lo merecía..

– ¿Y que pretendías que hiciera? ¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado? – Tenten volvió a callar. Realmente lo sabía pero no quería imaginarlo.

– Y-yo…

– ¿Cuándo vas a madurar? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan egoísta? ¡Debes de pensar en las consecuencia de tus acciones!

– ¡Y lo hago, por supuesto que lo hago! Hoy se me fue la mano, n-no va a volver a suceder

– Siempre es igual, dices que no va a volver a suceder y al día siguiente vuelves a meter la pata. ¿Qué quieres, corromperlos?

El rostro de Tenten enrojeció. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Corromper? ¿Eso era lo que hacías? – ¡Yo no! ¡Agh! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Corromperlos? ¡¿Acaso crees que los corrompo?!

– Una vez Kiba se emborrachó por tu culpa, ¿a eso no le llames corromper? ¡Los estas mal influenciando!

– ¡Eso fue hace dos años y yo no le hice tomar, fueron sus amigos! – él no le contestó, pero su mirada era firme – ¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué les deje de hablar? ¿Qué los tenga como pequeños soldaditos? ¿Qué se vuelvan como.. tú?

– ¡Soy el mayor! ¡Debo de poner el ejemplo! ¡Yo solo acato las ordenes de mis padres!

– ¡Pero no te gusta! ¡Esto no es vivir, Neji! ¡Quieres parecer el chico duro, pero en realidad eres un cobarde!

– ¡Cállate!

– ¡Tienes miedo! ¡Tienes miedo de lo que ellos piensen, tienes miedo de lo que ellos te hagan!

– ¡Ya basta!

– ¡Lo único que quieres es largarte de aquí! ¡Ser libre, conseguir a alguien, tener una vida! ¡Pero tienes miedo, tienes miedo de lo que suceda ¡Temer dejarlos solos, dejarlos con ellos! Porque tú p-

Y entonces, antes de terminar con su oración, Neji se inclinó, moviéndose de su asiento para acorralarla de la manera más brusca y violenta que pudo. Tenten se golpeó un poco la cabeza, nada fuerte pero si resultó doloroso.

–¡A-auch! – Soltó, haciendo una mueca de dolor, cerrando los ojos, para luego abrirlos lentamente. Los enormes ojos de Neji la hicieron estremecer, su mirada era una combinación totalmente misteriosa, intimidante y aterradora. Por primera vez en la noche, sudó hielo.

– ¡Te dije que ya basta! Tú no sabes absolutamente nada – le habló fríamente y con la mirada iracunda. Tenten pudo notar como en realidad las manos de Neji temblaban – Jamás lo entenderías

– ¡Claro que entiendo! ¡Solo quiero hacerlos vivir, Neji! Quiero que disfruten lo que tienen, quiero que sean adolescentes normales ¡Que salgan, conozcan a gente, vayan a fiestas y que aprendan experimentando! También espero lo mismo de ti. Se que eso es lo que realmente deseas, jamás es tarde para hacerlo, no dejes que tus padres te limiten…

Y hubo un silencio. La distancia entre ambos era casi nula, podían sentir el aliento del uno y el otro. Por un segundo, Tenten se preguntó si la iba a besar. Aunque claro, esa suposición era totalmente absurda. _"Es Neji, por favor. Me odia" _pensó ella. El joven apretó más fuertemente de Tenten, haciéndola gemir del dolor.

Permanecieron en dicha posición un minuto. Tal vez menos o tal vez más. No lo sabían. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, pudieron escuchar al padre del mayor gritar. Al parecer si estaba enojado. No podían oír claramente que tanto decía, pero sabían perfectamente que estaban regañando a Hinata y Kiba.

– Eres más tonta de lo que pareces – dijo Neji con una dolorosa y a la vez sarcástica medía sonrisa. Apartó su mirada y soltó a la joven, acomodándose nuevamente en su asiento – Deberías irte. Es tarde, tal vez tus padres estén preocupados

Ella, sin decir nada más, asintió y salió del auto. Vivian en el mismo coto, podía llegar en menos de un minuto a pie. Cuando la joven castaña desapareció de su vista, él soltó un pesado suspiro.

Su mirada era realmente entristecida. Tenten estaba en lo correcto. No le gustaba que le digieran algo que él sabía perfectamente, no soportaba escucharlo y mucho menos podría reconocerlo. Sabía que detrás de esa mascara de hijo perfecto se encontraba un pobre niño cobarde.

Cerró el coche y entró a la casa. Cuando lo hizo ya no se escuchaban ni gritos ni voces. Su madre era la única que se encontraba en la planta baja, sentada en uno de los sillones, frente a la imagen de una virgen. En sus manos estaba un rosario de madera, sostenía el crucifijo y recitaba el credo.

Le iba ha avisar que ya se iría a dormir, sin embargo, recordó que ella siempre se ponía de mal humor cuando la interrumpían. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. Antes de llegar a esta, notó la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Hinata. Se escuchaban algunos sollozos provenientes de la joven y la voz de Kiba.

Se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido, asomándose cautelosamente. El corazón se le estrujaba y las punzadas de remordimiento se le hicieron presente. Hinata abrazaba fuertemente a Kiba, lloraba en su hombro y él le susurraba que todo estaba bien. Neji pudo notar dos curitas en la mejilla del joven. Eran recientes, no las tenía cuando se subió al auto.

**•••••**

**– ¿Segura que estas** bien? ¡Juro que lo de ayer no se volver a repetirse! – dijo la castaña, con preocupación. Acababan de salir de su última y más odiada clase: matemáticas. Los pasillos ya se encontraban vacíos. Solo había un poco de gente en la sección de los lockers.

– E-estoy bien, sabes que yo no miento – respondió Hinata, cargando su mochila purpura – Solo me pone triste ver a Kiba, ayer trató de defenderme y, pasó eso… – susurró lo último. Ciertamente, aunque Tenten fuera su mejor amiga, le resultaba algo incomodo contarle tantas cosas familiares.

– Veras que se pondrá mejor, ¡no es nada grave! Kiba es un gran chico, es fuerte y te quiere mucho. No te sientas responsable, la culpa no es tuya – aquella mañana el joven de las marcas rojas había llegado con un brazo vendado y dos curitas en la mejilla.

– C-claro que es mi culpa...

– ¡No, por supuesto que no lo es! Kiba lo hizo porque te quiere, no le gusta verte sufrir… ¡así que quita esa carota y pon una sonrisa! – y la agarró del rostro haciéndola sonreír, en realidad Hinata no quería hacerlo pero esto la ponía de mejor humor– ¡Él se sentirá mal si te ve triste! No seas tontita

– Gracias

– No agradezcas, corazón. Estoy para servirte – le hizo un giño con el ojo, haciéndola soltar una tierna risita. Ambas caminaban hacia la puerta principal del instituto, con el fin de salir – Neji… ¿vendrá a recogerte? – sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Le costaba un increíble esfuerzo pronunciar su nombre.

– Si. Dijo que hoy lo haría, aunque tal vez tarde un poco – suspiró con pesadez – ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

El corazón de la joven castaña se estrujó. No quería ni verlo a la cara, no se sentía totalmente preparada para ello – No, la semana pasada compré tinta nueva y… hoy iré a buscar más pergaminos. Traigo el dinero – mintió, si traía el dinero y necesitaba esos pergaminos, pero no tan urgentemente. Solo fue una manera de escapar sin hacerla sentir mal.

– Oh, bueno… entiendo

– Ahh, si… Creo que me iré yendo. El lugar queda un poco lejos, ¡nos vemos después! – y se despidió, a pesar de todo, alegremente.

**•••••**

**Naruto se sentía** como un completo pervertido-acosador-asalta cunas. Por un segundo se arrepintió por haber accedido a esa tonta apuesta. _"Es una menor de edad, ¿esto me volverá en un pedófilo, cierto?" _se preguntó. Él no solía pensar mucho en sus acciones, pero incluso, a pesar de ello, sabía que esto le traería muy grandes problemas. Aunque siendo realista, había más probabilidades de perder que ganar.

Se encontraba dentro de su auto, fuera del instituto donde estudiaba esta chica Hinata. Era un bachillerato privado de nombre St. Catherine. Estaba ubicado en una colina, casi a las afueras de la cuidad.

Descubrir el nombre no fue un acto difícil e imposible; esa noche después de salir del Café, se dirigió a su apartamento, este se encontraba a solo dos cuadras del lugar, así que regresó caminando. En el transcurso se encontró con tres chicas con el mismo uniforme, él les preguntó a que escuela asistían y ellas le dieron el nombre. También les preguntó sobre Hinata, si es que la conocían. Una afirmó que sí, que era una completa rara y antisocial.

Tomaba refresco mientras miraba con atención a los jóvenes que salían del instituto. A muchos los recogían y algunos cuantos se iban a pie. Finalmente pudo visualizar a esa bella joven de largos y sedosos cabellos color negros, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, era algo involuntario e inevitable.

Esperó que estuviera sola, por lo menos lo suficientemente sola. Hinata se despidió de la misma chica que ayer la acompañaba y finalmente se sentó en una banca de metal. Se mantuvo quieta en dicho lugar, al parecer esperando ha alguien, posiblemente su mamá o su papá. Cuando creyó que era el momento adecuado, salió del auto _"Es ahora o nunca, Naruto. No puedes perder el tiempo" _pensaba mientras se dirigía a ella.

– ¡Hola! ¿Eres Hinata, cierto? – trató de sonar amigable, lo más amigable y menos sospechoso que podía. No era realmente usual que un desconocido, que por cierto sabía tu nombre, se acerca a ti.

La joven nombrada se sobresaltó, miró hacia a su alrededor y finalmente posó su mirada sobre Naruto, quien la saludaba con la mano. Ella se alteró y volvió a observar todo lo que la rodeaba. Mal momento para estar completamente sola. Tenía un desconocido frente a ella y sabía su nombre, ¿acaso las cosas podían ser aun peor?

Sus manos, que temblaban tal como gelatinas, las fue acercando a su mochila. La iba a coger y luego saldría corriendo. Sus padres les habían enseñado que era malo hablar con extraños. Especialmente con hombres. Naruto se dio cuanta de esto:

– ¡Espera! ¡No soy alguien malo, en serio! – casi gritó, estaba hablando con rapidez – Ayer te vi en la cafetería, no se si te acuerdas de mí

Y luego Hinata tuvo un pequeño flashback del día anterior. Lo recordó todo. Ese cabello, esos ojos, esa cara. Era el chico que la hizo sonrojar, le había parecido algún muy atractivo.

– Solo quería hablar contigo… – dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla, riendo tontamente – Mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. ¡Por favor no pienses mal de mi! No soy ni un pervertido, ni un borracho, ni un drogadicto, ni un secuestrados. Soy cien por ciento inofensivo y sin ninguna enfermedad ¡en serio! – le sonrió ampliamente, su sonrisa era cálida y al parecer sincera. Se sentó junta a ella.

Hinata, se sentía incomoda, muy incomoda, sumamente incomoda. Tal vez el tipo no era malo, tal vez. Pero era un hombre, un hombre guapo y ardiente que estaba sentada junto a ella y quería sacarle platica. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Realmente era lo correcto, quedarse ahí y no irse?

– Tierra a Hinata, ¿estas ahí? ¿Me escuchas? ¡HOOLA! – se le acercó, con el fin de tocarle el hombro. La joven parecía estar pensando, pensando demasiado en algo. Ella, al sentir los cálidos dedos del ojiazul sobre su hombro, se volvió a sobresaltar y finalmente se puso rígida. Como un tabla de picar.

– h-h-ha-hah!... s-s-s-si – soltó finalmente, como si le hubiera dado una orden. Fueran las únicas y primeras palabras que pudieron salir de su inexperta boca. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Naruto, para finalmente soltar una risa, divertido. Por otra parte, los colores de la pálida joven incrementaron. ¿Por qué se ría, se había reído de ella? Bueno, tenía que ser. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ello. Hinata se desanimó.

– ¡Espera, no pienses demás! ¡No me estoy burlando de ti! – justificó su acción, sus ojos eran sinceros y llenos de vida. _"somos tan diferentes"· _pensó ella – Me reí porque me resultaste muy tierna y bonita. De hecho lo eres y mucho.

Hinata abrió sus ojos como plato, asombrada ante las palabras del joven que consideraba inalcanzable. El rojo de su rostro rebasó al color más brillante y llamativo alguna vez inventado. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Tierna y bonita, eso era lo que pensaba? _"Piensa que soy bonita" _se dijo a si misma, emocionada.

– Y-yo… – quería decir algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué. En su mente rondaban mil cosas, mil palabras, mil oraciones y demás. Guardó silencio.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con curiosidad, ella negó con la cabeza. Indicándole un "Olvídalo, no es nada importante" – ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué es? ¡Me gusta el factor sorpresa!

– A-ahh… – estaba muy nerviosa – G-gra-gracias…

– ¡Haah! – y comenzó a reír – ¡Era eso! ¡No tienes porque agradecerme!

– E-es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice… - rebeló, muriéndose de vergüenza. Naruto, por primera vez, fue el sorprendido. Abrió sus azules orbes y se ruborizó _"¡¿Que rayos?! ¡¿Por qué tengo la cara roja?!" _se preguntó.

La chica en realidad le estaba dando pena, mucha pena. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie le dijera lo tan perfecta que era? Recordó entonces las palabras de la joven del día anterior. Le había dicho que Hinata era rara y antisocial. Eso era mentira. No era rara, sino tímida. No era antisocial, sino asocial.

Hinata era un ser incomprendido.

– B-bueno.. de nada

Hubo un incómodo silencio. A Naruto no le costaba hablar, jamás había tenido problema alguno para tratar con alguien. Pero ahora, no sabía que decir. Hinata realmente lo había dejado sin palabras. Completamente mudo.

Estuvieron así por un muy buen rato, hasta que la joven Hyugan visualizó el auto de su hermano. Neji acababa de llegar y Naruto estaba a su lado, ¿qué haría si los viera?

– T-t-tengo q-que irme

– ¡Espera! ¿Tienes móvil? – fue lo primero que llegó a su cabeza. Hinata, más que pasmada, asintió – ¿Puedes darme tu número? ¡C-claro si no te incomoda! – Se lo pasó lo mas rápido que pudo y se despidieron con la misma velocidad.

Hinata subió con una pequeña sonrisita al coche.

******•••••**

**Se encontraba en** su cuarto, sentada en la mesa y con su computadora prendida. Acababa de terminar un escrito, le gustaba hacerlos con tiempo, especialmente los viernes en la noche. Este era el último trabajo que debía entregar, la siguiente semana sería su ultima de clases. Después tendría unas muy relajantes vacaciones de invierno. Escuchó un ruido y Hinata, sorprendida, miró hacia su celular que se encontraba vibrando. Lo tomó y miró a la pantalla, tenía un nuevo mensaje y era de un número desconocido. Lo abrió:

_6/12 a las 19:43  
__Hola :DD Soy Naruto!_

La joven se sonrojo, sin saber exactamente la razón. No creía que realmente Naruto le iba a escribir, ella pensaba que le había mentido. Lo agregó en sus contactos y luego le contestó:

_6/12 a las 19:49  
__Hola_

Tal vez había sonado un poco fría. Ese no era su intensión, pero le parecía difícil y muy raro hablar con un hombre, aunque fuera por celular. Antes de que la joven saliera de su cuarto por un vaso con agua, recibió una respuesta:

_6/12 a las 19:51_  
_Siii me contestaste 8DDD!_  
_Hoy fue muuuy entretenido hablar contigo. Me la pasé bien :3_  
_Eres una persona muy interesante!_

El rojo de las mejillas de Hinata no podía ser más intenso. ¿Fue entretenido? ¿Le había resultado entretenido? ¿Acaso Naruto pensaba todas esas cosas sobre ella? Era la primera vez que un varón la trataba tan bien.

Fue por el vaso con agua y luego regresó a su habitación. Le daba vergüenza contestar inmediatamente, no quería parecer ansiosa y emocionada.

_6/12 a las 20:03__  
Gracias_

Esta vez su celular tardó un rato en vibrar. Durante ese lapso de tiempo la joven de ojos color perla se mantuvo al pendiente, esperando que hiciera ruido. Cuando lo hizo, lo tomó inmediatamente:

_6/12 a las 20:27  
__Oye, estaba pensando  
Eres una persona muy entretenida y me gustaría conocerte más  
Quieres salir mañana? Podríamos ir a comer o ir al cine. Algo así.  
_  
Hinata lo leyó una y otra vez. Luego, sintió que se desmayara. Tantas emociones en una solo día.

**•••••**

**– ¡Hah! ¡¿Un chico?!** – preguntó estupefacta Tenten. Hinata asintió con timidez, un sonrojo se apoderó rápidamente de sus blancas mejillas. Tomó su celular y se lo pasó a su amiga, enseñándole la corta conversación que tuvo anteriormente con Naruto. La castaña lo leyó sin pensarlo dos veces y finalmente la miró con asombro – ¡¿Te invitó a salir?! ¿Porque no me dijiste? ¡Santo cielo! ¿Hinata Hyuga, desde cuando hablas con hombres?

– Shh! n-no lo grites. M-mis hermanos están en casa y mi madre también…

– ¿Y que? Que importan, ¡mándalos al carajo! – ambas se encontraban encerradas en el cuarto de la joven, acostadas en la cama mientras comían galletas con leche – Ellos no puedes prohibirte salir con alguien, no tiene nada de malo. Tampoco es como si te fueras a escaparte con él. Aunque sería de lo más romántico, ¡podrías tomarlo en cuenta!

Hinata palideció, poniendo sus ojos como plato. Los colores volvieron a subir a su rostro y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, de una manera inocente y tonta.

Tenten rió ante su reacción – Solo bromeaba – contestó, dejando más tranquila a la joven de largos y negros cabellos – Por cierto, ¿quién es este tal Naruto? ¿Lo conozco? ¡¿Por qué nunca me contestaste sobre él?!

– N-no se si lo conoces, ayer se me acercó y hablamos…

Tenten la miró extrañada y finalmente dijo:

– Espera, ¿saldrás con un desconocido? Bueno, casi desconocido –Tenten no se consideraba una persona sobreprotectora, pero… ¿eso estaría bien? Tal vez el hombre podía ser un viejo mañoso-pervertido. No podía permitir dejar a su amiga salir con alguien así. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un muy buen chico y su Romeo.

– N-nunca dije que saldría con él, ja-jamás le contesté – Estaba en lo correcto, Naruto le mandó el mensaje y ella solo lo leyó. No supo que hacer o que decir. Jamás le contestó.

– ¿Y tú quieres, salir con él? – Hinata se sobresaltó ante la inesperada pregunta y roja, tal como un tomate, apartó rápidamente la mirada. Una de sus manos se las llevó al pecho.

– Y-yo.. Hm.. N-n-no… – tartamudeó. Estaba nerviosa y mucho.

– Vuélvelo a repetir y ésta vez mírame a los ojos, ¿quieres salir con este chico Naruto? – no convencida ante la respuesta de su amiga, tomó el rostro de esta, para que así se miraran fijamente.

– Y-yo, n-no.. – trató de desviar su mirada, sin mucho éxito. Su cara estaba completamente ardiendo de la vergüenza – N-no se – Tenten la observaba con sus enormes ojos castaños – … s-si… – respondió finalmente y se apartó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Puede que fuera un completo desconocido, pero Naruto era el primer hombre (no perteneciente a su familia) que no la ignoraba o trataba mal. De hecho, había sido muy bueno con ella. Le dijo unos cumplidos maravillosos y por primera vez en su vida, alguien la hizo sentir bonita.

Tenten sonrió con ternura, su amiga era la persona más linda y adorable que conocía – ¡Pues perfecto! Aunque.. te voy ha acompañar, no estaré pegada a ti, pero los vigilaré constantemente, desde las lejanías. No se como es este chico y no se que mañas tenga, ¿entendido?

Hinata abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Y bueno, cuándo le dirás que sí?

– Yo, no lo se..

– Haber, préstame tu celular – Hinata se lo dio y Tenten volvió a leer la conversación, para finalmente comenzar a escribir. La ojiperla la miró curiosa y luego enrojeció:

_7/12 a las 10:53  
__Claro que me gustaría salir contigo ;)  
¿Dónde y a que horas?_

– T-tenten, Y-yo no h-hablo así ¡B-borralo! – exclamó, totalmente avergonzada.

– ¡Oye, te hice un favor! ¿así es como me das las gracias? – contestó ella dramáticamente, sobreactuando, haciéndose la victima – Ya lo envié, no se puede borrar – y finalmente dibujó una sonrisita gatuna y divertida.

El aparato no tardó ni cinco minutos en vibrar:

_7/12 a las 10:56  
__See! Estaba nervioso, pensé que no querrías!  
No contestaste anoche :'(  
Tu elije, ¿dónde te gustaría ir?_

– Vaya, parece ser buena persona – expresó la castaña y volteó a ver a su amiga – ¿Qué lugar estaría bien?

– N-no lo se, nunca he tenido una cita…

Tenten se mantuvo pensativa y finalmente dijo:

– ¿Qué te parece el zoológico? Es algo mas familiar, va mucha gente y me parece adecuado – le sonrió, Hinata le asintió con la cabeza y luego contestó:

_7/12 a las 11:10  
__¿Qué te parece el zoológico? Nos podríamos encontrar a la 1:00 (:  
¿va?_

_7/12 a las 11:12  
__Va! Perfecto! Te espero ahí :3_

**Continuará...**


End file.
